The Bus Assassination
|location = Downtown Los Santos |target = Isaac Penny |fail = Wasted Busted Target escaped Bus destroyed Cover blown Franklin kills a pedestrian and the Cops are alerted Franklin kills a cop or shoots at a Cop Car and gets a wanted level |reward = $7,000 |protagonists = Franklin Clinton |unlocks = The Construction Assassination |unlockedby = The Vice Assassination|todo = Get the bus. Drive to each bus stop until the target is located. Assassinate the target.}} The Bus Assassination the fourth Assassination mission in Grand Theft Auto V given to protagonist Franklin Clinton by Lester Crest. Mission Lester tells Franklin that a man will be getting on a bus and that he needs Franklin to kill him. Franklin gets a bus and starts stopping at bus stops picking up passengers. When he stops at the target's bus stop, the target senses something is wrong and makes a run for it. Franklin then chases and kills the target. A quick phone call to Lester ends the mission. Players should be aware of the LSPD, since in this mission, police officers can be found walking the streets on foot and also can be found patrolling the streets in their police cars. If a cop car, cop, or pedestrian is hit, a wanted level star will be received, making the mission progress more challenging. An easy way to complete the level is to drive like a normal civilian and watch out for crossing pedestrians. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission, the player must: *Collect the Bus from the Bus Station *Stop at each Bus Stop until the target is found *Assassinate the target *Leave the area Gold Medal Objectives *Hit and Run - Kill the target using the bus. Tips *Having a bus before activating the mission will eliminate the need to go to the bus station and you will be immediately told to go to the first bus stop. *Running over Penny with a car eliminates the need to escape from the area as Franklin will immediately call Lester. Make sure to get off the bus a block away from Penny and then pick up a car to run him over (getting off the bus further will fail the mission). *Another method to kill Penny much faster is to plant a sticky bomb close to the trash can in Penny's bus stop before picking up the bus or the first passenger. Activate the bomb immediately after the third pick up since Penny won't spawn at the bus stop before that and get off the bus then leave the area quickly. The player will not see Penny get blown since he is too far away. Aftermath Weazel News (Radio) "A major automotive deal falls apart after a brutal murder. In the latest of a string of shocking terrorist hits on prominent businessmen in Los Santos, venture capitalist pioneer Isaac Penny has been murdered by an assassin masquerading as a bus driver. As a result, the leverage buyout deal of Vapid Motor Company has collapsed." Weazel News Newspaper "In more news for big business, visionary venture capitalist Isaac Penny has been murdered just as he was about to save the US automobile industry by taking a controlling stake in Vapid Motor Company. How many more business leaders need to die before President Lawton stands up and calls these assassinations an act of terror?" Stock Tip *Pre-mission preparation: **For maximum profit, delay starting this and the subsequent assassination job until after the completion of the main story line, when you will have the proceeds of The Big Score to invest. **Make sure it's Monday, if not, keep sleeping as any of the protagonists numerous times to advance the time to Monday. (Trevor can sleep for 12 hours) **Do not make any investments yet. *Post mission: **Now, invest all the money of the three protagonists in Vapid stocks in the Bawsaq site. **Wait for 48 hours in game so the stocks can reach their maximum value, the fastest way to advance time is sleeping with Trevor. **The maximum percentage of return here is about 100%, after reaching this value it will start to drop. Switch to all three protagonists and sell all their stocks. Note: save the game in a different slot before doing this mission, so you can reload in case anything goes wrong. Video Walkthroughs File:GTA_5_-_Mission_43_-_The_Bus_Assassination_100%25_Gold_Medal_Walkthrough|The Bus Assassination Mission Walkthrough File:GTA_5_-_Mission_43_-_The_Bus_Assassination_First_Person_Gold_Medal_Guide_-_PS4|First Person Walkthrough File:GTA_5_PC_-_Mission_43_-_The_Bus_Assassination_Gold_Medal_Guide_-_1080p_60fps|PC 60FPS Walkthrough Trivia *If the player has a bus before starting the mission, he/she will immediately be told to go to the first pickup. This is because the mission's coding asks for any bus, and the one marked on the map is simply one that spawns for the mission in case the player cannot obtain another one. **Alternatively if the player has a bus with a dead or alive passenger the mission will fail once Franklin enters it since his cover will be blown. *If the player gets inside the marked bus but switches to another bus before the first pickup and then destroys the initial bus, the mission will fail. *Penny's route will take him to Mount Zonah Medical Center, where he will get off the bike and then attempt to escape on foot in an unscripted route. *The player cannot use the Airport Bus but strangely can use the Dashound. Using the Dashound causes glitches in the mission: the front door will not open during the cutscenes, so the passengers will walk through the door; and the "inside view" of the bus will be replaced with a view of the top of the Dashound (as the Dashound is taller). *The player cannot kill Penny from afar with a sniper rifle, doing so blows Franklin's cover. *If the player exits the bus right before reaching Penny's checkpoint, Penny will run away immediately after Franklin demands an audience with him. Penny will not steal the bicycle behind him. *If the player drives a bus that is filled with passengers, nobody from the three pickups will enter the bus. *The first passenger picked up will complain about the possible traffic, stating it took three hours to go half a mile. There is some truth to this statement, as if the player drives to the road rules, obeying traffic lights and following traffic, it will take about six minutes (three in-game hours) to travel this distance. *After picking up your first passenger, the game offers a prompt to look inside the bus. Each time doing so triggers a different dialogue from one of the passengers. Navigation }} de:Der Mord im Bus es:El asesinato del bus pl:Mord autobusowy Bus Assassination, The Bus Assassination, The Bus Assassination, The